


Wild Dreams

by endlessandinfinite



Series: Wild Hearts [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: American Isak and Even, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eva still drinks a little too much, Even is still mysterious, Fluff, I'm back!, Isak is still smitten, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, but they're also Norwegian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessandinfinite/pseuds/endlessandinfinite
Summary: And there he stands...as beautiful as ever. Clothes soaking wet from the rain, his hair sticking messily to his forehead, his eyes wide and bright and as always - gorgeous.Someone Isak never, ever thought he would see again.Even Bech Næsheim.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim & Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Wild Hearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637515
Comments: 43
Kudos: 76





	Wild Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, hey! So, I'm back with a sequel :) Not sure if any of you will actually be interested in reading this but I'm interested in writing it so I'm gonna post it anyway! Hahaha. 
> 
> This picks up 6 months after the events in Wild Hearts (and if you haven't read WH then this story isn't gonna make much sense so I suggest reading that first!)
> 
> We're starting with a short prologue :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_._

_._

_._

_“The most beautiful part is, I wasn’t even looking when I found you.”_

_......_

**SIX MONTHS LATER:**

_21:21_

.

.

It’s been a long day. 

Like a really, really long day. 

Isak’s eyes droop with tiredness and his body is screaming for the comfort of his bed. 

He doesn’t even bother taking a shower or changing clothes before falling face first into bed. He lets out a long sigh and lets his body relax and his mind clear. 

_Fuck, it’s good to be home._

.

.

.

_00:27_

Isak startles awake - sitting up so quickly that his head spins. 

There’s a loud and steady pounding on his door.

His heart picks up speed as he looks at the clock beside his bed. _00:27._

_Who the fuck would be here this late?_

His mind immediately goes to the worst case scenario. That it has to be Eva and something is terribly wrong.

He gets out of bed hastily, tripping and stumbling his way through the apartment, reaching the door as quickly as possible. 

His heart is still racing and his hands are shaking. 

He moves forward and squints through the peephole in the door. 

And for a moment - everything freezes. Isak’s body, his heart, his breath. Time stops. Everything is still. 

Like the person on the other side can sense Isak on this side of the door, their eyes move and meet his own through the peephole, and he speaks. 

A voice Isak feels like he hasn’t heard in years. A voice he’s missed. A voice he’s craved. A voice he thought he would never hear again.

“Isak?”

_Fuck. His name sounds so good coming from that voice._

And at the sound of that voice everything unfreezes. Suddenly, Isak’s body is on fire. Everything moves quickly. His hand flies to the handle of his door and he almost knocks himself over swinging it open.

And there he stands...as beautiful as ever. Clothes soaking wet from the rain, his hair sticking messily to his forehead, his eyes wide and bright and as always - gorgeous.

Someone Isak never, ever thought he would see again.

_Even Bech Næsheim._

Isak is so frazzled. Thoughts flying through his head left and right. Although he can’t make his voice work.

_What the fuck are you doing here?_

_How did you get here?_

_How did you find me?_

_What’s wrong?_

_Are you in trouble? How can I help?_

_And...why did you leave me?_

It’s silent for way too long.

Until finally...Even’s lips pull up into a small smile, looking at Isak shyly through his eyelashes, and says simply -

“Hi Isak.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Are you excited? Indifferent? Interested? Feedback feeds my soul <3.


End file.
